


little things

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	little things

It's not like him to be this upset, because he's staring down the body of what could be classified as the equivalent of a _greek god_ and it's just not fair.

"Christ, Lou."

Most people say Zayn is the perfect one, and he really takes that with a grain of salt. His mixed heritage gives him this weird glowing look and if it weren't for his accent, he probably wouldn't fit in anywhere. But the band accepted him, smoking habits and all, and he grew.

But now, now he's got Louis all spread out and a right mess on the bed in front of him, fresh and pretty and there's just something about his body that he is in love with.

Louis has a perfect body. It's not too tan, but it's not pale. He's short, and the word Zayn is looking for isn't stocky but it's more of a slightly muscular fat without being too offensive. Louis has nice thighs, good for grabbing onto and bruising mostly. His hips are perfectly aligned and his voice is too sweet when he cries out, when Zayn is fucking into him.

They don't have a relationship, but they have this, this _thing_. This thing that Zayn hates so much because he can't call Louis his. He can make a promise to himself that he won't sleep with anyone else and he doesn't, but Louis can trollop off and do whatever the fuck he wants because he isn't really hurting anyone right? 

But Zayn is always so amazed, taken aback when he's got Louis, _really_ got him, naked and covered in sweat and come and just too pretty. Because at least here he can call Louis his, the comfort of his own room or something like that. 

Because Zayn likes to be gentle. He likes this bad boy image he's portraying when he's really just some goof who can't even take himself seriously at times. And Louis is such a prick, such a drama queen and rude and also so fucking vulnerable and it hurts. It really hurts. Because Louis will take everything a step too far and it always bites him in the ass. Harry's gotten tired of Louis' shit, Liam is always gone, Niall can't be bothered, so Zayn picks up the broken pieces and sloppily puts them back together each time. 

For some reason, Zayn thinks Louis doesn't take too kindly to the lyrics of _Little Things_.


End file.
